1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for inputting data by utilizing a pattern displayed on the screen of a display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to achieve dimensional reduction in a computer or the like, it has been known heretofore to employ an apparatus where a transparent tablet is stuck onto a display screen and, when a pen is brought down to a key-shaped pattern displayed on the screen, a coordinate signal corresponding to the position of the key is generated from the tablet so that the same effect as depression of the key is attained.
FIG. 8 shows an example of such apparatus, wherein the function of an electronic desk calculator is displayed on a screen, and an input accepted in accordance with a downward press of a pen to a button region is settled when the pen is lifted up from the same region. In such an apparatus, when the pen is pressed down to one button position for example, the button is displayed as a reversal image. The input is settled in response to a pen-up action while the displayed image is reversed again to the normal state, and the numerical input or input data to be processed is registered.
In case the input data is to be changed immediately after depressing the button because of an erroneous depression or some other reason, the input can be canceled by dragging the down-position pen to the outside of the button region and then lifting up the pen therefrom.
In such arrangement, the keyboard portion is displayed on the screen merely at the required time, so that it becomes possible to eliminate the necessity of the space for attaching the keyboard, to consequently form the structure in smaller dimensions. Furthermore, upon erroneous button depression or the like, the input data can be immediately canceled without the need of any particular manipulation to eventually enhance the handling convenience.
However, in a small-sized electronic notebook or the like, it is requisite to display individual buttons within a limited region due to the relationship to the display area. Particularly when the apparatus is manipulated fast, there may occur a fault that the pen-up region is deviated from the pen-down region by some shake of the user's hand and so forth. In such a case, the input is canceled contrary to the user's intention for execution of the process, and the same manipulation needs to be repeated.